


Warm enough

by IBK



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBK/pseuds/IBK
Summary: This is my very first fanfiction and I'm very happy with it.I apologize for the out of character content but who doesn't want to see two grown men being adorable?





	Warm enough

Kane did this every night. He just stood there motionless in the arena parking lot. No one was sure what he was waiting for, but he just kinda stood there.

With his arms crossed, and a focused glare on his face he watched the back entrance without saying a word. You could go up and ask him what he was doing, but all you'll get is a "Humf" or a growl. It was the middle of December, and it was absolutely freezing with the high winds and heavy snow the underground parking lot was a freezer. 

The cold weather had everyone running for cover except Kane of course. Being his only friend left, Daniel Bryan took it opon himself to check on his friend.

With his heavy jacket, mittens, and beanie, Daniel entered the parking lot, "Kane!" He called as his words turned to steam, "You out here?" 

No one responded. The lot had a few cars left, but no sign of Kane. To think it was this difficult to find a 7ft monster. 

"Kane!" Daniel called again, as he took a few steps in, "You shouldn't be out here Kane! You'll freeze!"

Daniel wasn't sure how long Kane had been out there, but just being out there for a second had Daniel shivering. He started picking up the pace checking every corner of the lot behind every car, crate, and beam, but no Kane.

About five minutes passed and Daniel still couldn't find the Big Red Machine not only was Daniel worried he was freakin freezing. He was pretty sure his nose was gone, and some how his beard wasn't keeping him warm. 

"Kane I swear!" Daniel yelled "If I get frostbite out here because of you I'm gonna be....VERY upset!"

"Go back inside goat-face" 

Daniel spun around on his heel to see Kane leaning against the stone wall hiding in the dark. In only his ring gear and mask, Daniel was surprised to find his friend alive, "G-get inside" Daniel insisted pointing Kane to the door "I'm cold, so get inside."

Kane looked down at Daniel with an confused look, "Than go inside, stupid."

Daniel put his hands on his hips, "No no no y-you are going inside too." Kane crossed his arms and looked over Daniel. 

"H-Hey!" Daniel scolded "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Even with the louder tone Kane ignored him not at all interested in what Daniel was saying.

As Kane ignored him, Daniel noticed Kane's arms, and how they were shaking, and how they looked whiter then normal. Without thinking Daniel took off his glove and touched Kane's arms; which made both men flinch.

"Kane you're freezing! How long have you been out here?"

"Why are you touching me is the more important question!" Kane snapped as he placed his hand over the spot Daniel's hand touched "Go back inside!"

"Not till you go back inside!" Daniel shouted as he put his glove back on "I mean it Kane, go inside!" 

Kane growled and took a step towards Daniel, "No one orders me around."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "You sure about that? Because I can think of a couple of people wh-"

Kane suddenly had his hand around Daniel's throat, "Don't even think of finishing that sentence, goat-boy!"

"Daniel?" Brie's voice echoed through the lot, as Kane quickly let go. Gently holding his throat, Daniel called out to his wife, "I'm over here Brie! I found Kane!"

Brie's heels clicked on the asphalt, as she approached the two men in her large, designer winter jacket.

"Oh my God what we're you two thinking?" Brie asked, as she shivered "Even I'm cold and I just got out here!"

"Then why don't you take your goat and go back inside" Kane suggested as he fixed his glove.

"Not till you go inside" Daniel ranted, "I mean it Kane get inside. I will drag you!"

"I will drag you to hell if you touch me again!" Kane barked stepping away from Daniel, "I'm not in the mood for this go away!"

"Well I'm not in the mood to freeze to death!" Daniel shouted "I'm not kidding Kane get inside!"

Brie suddenly grabbed Daniel's shoulder "C-call the Undertaker" Brie suggested as she looked up at Kane "I'm sure the Undertaker could get him to listen."

Kane tilted his head letting his hair fall and cover most of his face. Daniel turned to Brie "Honey the Undertaker doesn't have a cell phone." 

"Well than summon him or something" Brie sassed as she crossed her arms "Just hurry up cause I'm going inside." 

With that Brie turned around and left leaving Kane and Daniel in a stand off. Suddenly, Kane started laughing not maniacally, but real genuine laughter. Daniel wasn't sure if he should have been concerned or not, "Call the Undertaker!?" Kane laughed "Could you imagine my brother having a phone?"

Daniel joined in the laughter. It was a funny to image the Phenom in full gear typing away on a phone. 

"For some reason, hear me out" Daniel laughed trying to compose himself "If he did have a phone I imagine it really tiny."

"Why the hell would it be tiny?" Kane asked as he leaned against the cold wall. Daniel shrugged and continued laughing "I don't know it's just funny to picture the Undertaker with a tiny phone and when he drops it-"

"He'd be furious and curse like a trucker" Kane had to cover his mouth to conceal his laughter "I would pay to see that." Daniel couldn't stop either they laughed till their stomachs started to hurt.

"Oh my God" Kane panted as he wiped away some tears from under his mask "I haven't laughed that hard in a while."

Daniel just nodded trying to catch his breath. He looked at Kane, and Kane looked down at him they stared at one another for a brief moment.

"What?" Kane asked as another chuckle escaped "What's up Goat face?"

"Why are you out here Kane?" 

Kane sighed and turned his attention to the entrance way to the parking lot "It's an old habit." Daniel looked at the entrance, "What habit? Freezing to death?"

"Waiting" Kane confessed "I wait."

Daniel turned back to Kane confused "Waiting for what?"

"KANE JACOBS CALAWAY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Taker's voice made the whole building shake and caused both men to jump. Taker's boots smacked on the asphalt, his hands were curled into fists, he was steaming with rage and frustration. 

Kane's eyes were wide open, " Big brother what are you doing here?" Taker put up his hand silencing Kane, big brother was not impressed. When Taker was nose to nose with his little brother, Kane looked so much smaller. 

"Explain this to me little brother because I am confused" Taker's voice resembled a furious guard dog "Why did I get a call from Hunter at almost midnight that my little brother was standing in the freezing cold, and possible injuring himself?"

Kane opened his mouth, but no words came out. Taker glared at Daniel "How long has he been out here?"

Daniel jumped again "Uuh well I'm not 100% sure but-"

Taker looked back at Kane, "Are you gonna be honest with me? How long were you out here boy?"

"My match ended at 10:55pm" Kane lowered his head in shame, as Taker's facial expression changed from fury to shock, "For fuck sakes!" Taker cussed as he grabbed Kane's arm and forced him to walk, "We are going to be having a long talk later, boy."

Daniel stood there stunned as he watched his friend get dragged back into the building. He was glad his friend was back inside, but he'd never seen Taker that pissed off before. 

* * * 

Kane's heart was beating so loud he was afraid his brother would hear it. The sudden temperature change made Kane's skin burn it almost hurt. Taker had a tight grip on Kane's arm, but some how it brought Kane comfort and made him feel safe. 

The brothers stormed down different hallways passing other Divas and Superstar who stared in shock and disbelief at what they were seeing. Kane couldn't look up he only looked at his feet he was embarrassed at what he had done, "I'm sorry" Kane muttered under his breath.

Taker didn't say anything nor did he react they just kept walking. Kane looked up slightly and spotted his locker room, Taker was escorting him, Kane wasn't sure what was happening, but he was hoping Taker wouldn't lecture him there. The walls and doors of the arena were very thin you couldn't even drop a pin without everyone hearing it. 

Once they reached the locker room door, Taker released Kane's arm and pushed him forward, "Get your thing." Not wanting to anger Taker anymore Kane did as he was told and hurried into his locker room.

"Stupid! I'm so stupid" Kane told himself as he grabbed his grab and began collecting his things "What was I thinking? Now Taker's mad at me AGAIN!" 

Kane wanted to smash his head against the wall for being so stupid. Not wanting to keep Taker waiting Kane finished getting his gear together, took a deep breath and slowly left his locker room probably for the last time. Taker was standing there patiently with his arms crossed "Got everything?" 

Kane nodded and looked down at the ground. Suddenly Taker snatched the duffle bag out of Kane's hand "You're coming with me" Taker said as he began walking away. 

Stunned by what Taker had demanded it took a second for Kane to register what Taker had said "Did you hear me?" Taker asked as he didn't bother stopping. 

Kane quickly caught up and walked a few steps behind Taker. Kane watched his bag sway in Taker's grasp "I can carry my bag you know" Kane stated as Taker slightly looked back at Kane.

"I know."

That's all Taker said till the reached the parking lot door. Taker put his hand out stopping Kane in his tracks, as he placed the duffle bag on the ground. "Stay here" Taker ordered as he took off his coat and handed it to Kane "I'll get my truck and bring it over I don't want you being in the cold anymore tonight."

Kane looked at Taker's trench coat as if it were growing a face "What am I suppose to do with this?"

"Put it on" Taker instructed as he pulled his keys out of his pocket "I'll be right back." 

As Taker opened the door a terribly cold wind forced itself in and sent a shiver down Kane's spine.

"Okay okay" Kane agreed as he scrambled to get the long leather coat on "Putting the coat on." Taker huffed as he entered the parking lot and closed the door behind him. The coat was leather so it didn't really work as a winter coat, but it felt nice. Kane grabbed the collar of the coat and brought it close to his cold face. The coat was still warm from Taker and smelled like his cologne. 

The scent reminded Kane of better days, much happier and care free days. Back when they were kids and nothing else mattered but their friendship. From wrestling in the long grass to climbing the old oak tree in their backyard. Kane found himself completely lost to think a scent could give you a memory.

The sound of Taker's truck starting up brought Kane back to reality, he stood there for a moment before opening the door. Kane made a quick dash for the truck the train on the coat flapped in the wind. 

Taker leaned over and opened the passenger door and let Kane in. Kane closed the door and sighed in relief Taker had started the heater.

"Uuh Kane" Taker chuckled "I think you forgot something, little man."

It hit Kane like a train he forgot his duffle bag inside "Dammit!" Kane barked as he reached for the door handle "This night is bullshit!"

Before Kane could get out Taker grabbed Kane's arm and pulled him back in "Sit down I'll get it." Taker chuckled slightly as he got out and dashed back inside.

Kane looked at the digital clock on the dash 12:33pm even the time made Kane feel cold. "Almost two hours" Kane told himself "After 20 years I could barely stand two hours....how pathetic."

Kane crossed his arms and looked out the passenger window staring at nothing in particular. He left his mind to wander till Taker got back in the truck and threw Kane's bag in the backseat.

Taker didn't say a word as he put his foot on the gas and began driving off. The sound of the engine and the motion of the ride was rather soothing. There wasn't any music playing, so the ride was rather quiet. 

Kane wasn't sure if Taker was still mad or not he took a look at his brothers facial expression, but it didn't really give much information. Taker was a hard person to read he always had the same facial expression a flat emotionless stare. 

Taker caught Kane staring at the corner of his eye, but didn't say anything he knew the silence was driving his little brother crazy. 

"So when did you get a phone?" Kane had to break the silence, Taker shrugged slightly. Kane rolled his eyes and looked out the window again "Good to know."

A few minutes passed before Kane spoke again "How mad are you?" 

"I'm not mad-" 

Kane quietly sighed in relief at his brother reasurrence.

"I'm disappointed" Taker didn't even look at Kane when he said that. He was going full Dad mode. Kane gasped "That's even worse!" 

Taker smirked slightly than returned to his flat expression. Kane didn't dare say another word so, the rest of the ride was silent. The hotel Kane was staying at was rather nice with its marble floors, high ceilings and crystal chandeliers. It was a bit out of taste for the brothers of destruction, but it didn't bother Kane he just wanted to go to bed.

Kane turned around to get his bag, but Taker grabbed it before he could, and got out. With a sigh Kane did the same; the brother hurried inside where they were approached by a friendly bellhop, "Good evening Mr. Calaway" The man greeted Kane with a cheek to cheek smile, "Would you like me to take your luggage sir?" 

As the bellhop reached for Kane's bag Taker growled and scared him half to death. Not even sorry, Taker pushed passed the bellhop and headed for the elevator. Kane shrugged at the bellhop and followed Taker to the elevator.

When the elevator arrived both brothers stepped inside; Kane leaned in to press level 5, but Taker had already hit it. "It's on the fifth floor right? Taker asked as he scratched his bearded chin "Room 113?"

Kane felt slightly nauseous, how did Taker know all of this? Once again Kane checked Taker for a reaction...nothing. 

"Yeah..." Kane stuttered almost forgetting to answer "How did you know that?"

Taker smiled as the elevator doors opened "I'm your big brother" Taker stated as he left the elevator "I know everything." 

Kane's room was the last door down the hall which made the trip there even longer and even more awkward. Once the reached Kane's room Taker stepped aside and looked at Kane. 

When Kane realized Taker was waiting on him Kane reached into his bag, pulled out the key card and opened the door. Taker put his hand on Kane's back and gently pushed him into the room making him go first.

The room wasn't as fancy as the rest of the hotel but it had everything you needed. A double bed, TV, a bathroom with a jacuzzi, and a small kitchenette. Kane nearly threw himself into bed, as Taker closed the door and tossed Kane's bag aside.

"Okay young man" Taker sighed as he sat down on the foot of the bed "Start talking. Where were you standing in the cold for almost two hours?"

Kane didn't want to answer, so he rolled over facing away from Taker. Not amused by his baby brother's rude behavior, so Taker raised a hand and swatted Kane's ass, hard causing Kane to yelp in shock.

"Ow what the Hell!" Kane snapped as he rolled over facing Taker "What was that for?"

" Drop the attitude!" Taker snarled, "And tell me what's going on."

"It's an old habit okay!" Kane confessed as he sat up, "That's all it's just a bad habit!"

Taker suddenly leaned in and looked deeply into Kane's eyes, as if he was looking for something, "No that's not it" Taker denied "You're lying. Tell me the truth." 

"I am!" Kane shouted trying to get his brother off his back, "What the Hell is wrong with you? Where is all of this coming from?"

Taker leaned back, "I just wanna know why Kane, help me out here." 

Kane's heart was racing, "I'm not a child! You don't need to lecture me."

"I'm not lecturing you" Taker said "I'm talking to you, but you're getting defensive."

"You sound like Paul" Kane grumbled looking away from Taker. Suddenly Taker grabbed onto Kane's chin and forced him to make eye contact, "What did you say?"

Kane froze he didn't know Taker could hear him. Taker's hand trembled in anger, "What did he do? What did that fucker do!"

Kane pulled himself away from Taker's grasp, and took off his jacket, "It was a long time ago" Kane insured as he placed the heavy leather coat next to him, "It doesn't matter." 

"It does matter!" Taker wasn't being gently anymore, "Tell me what he did!"

"He was trying to make me stronger okay!" Kane screamed as he smashed his fist into the bed, "I was locked in a freezing basement, alone for twenty years! H-He was trying to help me."

"You....feel...weak?" Taker's voice finally soften down, as he shuffled closer, "That's why you were outside." 

Kane nodded slowly as he brought his knees to his chest and covered his face with his hands in shame, "I'm nothing."

Without saying a word Taker laid down next to Kane and wrapped his arm around him bring him closer. Kane didn't object to Taker's rare affection, but surprisingly without moving his hands Kane curled up to Taker, and refused to move.

Taker pulled up the blanket and wrapped it around them giving most of it to Kane who was nuzzled in Taker's chest, "Are you warm enough?"

Kane nodded again as he wrapped his arm around Taker's waist, as Taker placed his hand on top of Kane's head gently rubbing it. As Kane slowly began to doze off he could of sworn he heard Taker say I love you.

After all these years Kane finally felt warm.


End file.
